


Conquest! One's Own Honor

by Shanejayell



Series: Conquest Series [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Honor Harrington collides with Empress Ryouko.
Relationships: Honor Harrington/Michelle Henke
Series: Conquest Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557997
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from David Weber's Honor Harrington series or from the Tenchi Muyo anime or manga series, and I intend no infringement on any of those rights. This story is part of the 'Tenchi Muyo: Conquest' timeline, but is set before that series begins.

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor

Commander Honor Harrington felt a stab of fear as she looked down at the tactical display by her seat, but she hid it very well. All of the Gryphon System Fleet, well over fifty ships of the line, were arrayed in a defensive vector along the projected route of the invading force. Not only was every active military vessel out there, but they had scrounged up every available ship, arming comercial vessels and also re-arming previously scrapped hulls. It was a remarkable display of military force, but it probably wasn't going to be enough.

Manticore was coming.

The Gryphon system had been lucky, in a way. The expansion of their neighbor Manticore had been in the direction of the Republic of Haven originally, they were clearly concentrating on defeating the most powerful of the local neighbors. Up until recently Manticore had barely even ventured into space, and their sudden appearance as a major military power had shook local systems to the core. Their ships were generations ahead of anything their rivals had, and they had quickly conquered all of their more hostile neighbors.

And now that fleet was coming their way.

"Long range sensors?" Honor asked, her hands nervously resting on the tree-cat in her lap. Nimitz bleeked at her softly, and she scratched him behind the ears. A few years ago a commander wouldn't have even been in that seat, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Most of her class at the academy had been rushed through, their teachers knowing that this day was coming soon.

"We're getting early warp echoes," Scotty Tremaine reported, the young officer watching his scanners carefully. "Fleet command seconds that, ma'am."

"Yellow alert," Honor said softly.

"Readying main and secondary missile tubes," her weapons officer calmly reported from his station, "preparing electronic counter measures." Alistair McKeon was a good second in command as well as tactical officer, and Honor was glad to have him here.

'Depending on how good their tactical systems are,' Honor thought, 'we might get a full flight of missiles off before we die.' A deep breath and she said, "Prepare evasion courses, when the enemy returns fire I want us ready to move."

"Right," the boy on navigation squeaked out nervously. Hudson looked fifteen, tops, and his hands shook as he worked.

Honor felt a flash of sympathy, one she firmly squelched. Softly she said to him, "You can do this, just remember your training."

Hudson flashed her a greatful smile, "Thanks."

"Warp emergence!" Scotty reported, working his controls quickly, "We've got multiple warp emergences. They're here."

"Red alert," Honor ordered as the sirens began to wail around them. She quickly turned to study the tactical display and felt her stomach drop. As the first few ships appeared it looked almost like an even fight, then more and more vessels appeared.

"There's got to be over a hundred ships out there," a soft voice whispered.

"I want targeting solutions," Honor barked the order, trying to keep her crew distacted from the enormity of the odds against them, "ready point defense!"

"They're slowing," Scotty reported, "stopping! They're dead in space, ma'am."

"What the..." Honor blinked in surprise.

There was a sudden loud squeal on the bridge, almost loud and sharp enough to be painful, then the large holographic tactical display wavered. There was a distortion, the image of local space completely disappeared, and a image of a humanoid figure stood there. She seemed tall, her eyes sparkling as she looked around. A long mane of blue hair flowed down her back and a simple red and black bodysuit clung to her form.

Honor puffed out a nervous breath, then got up out of her seat and walked over to where the image now stood in the holo-tank. She cleared her throat and despite feeling a bit foolish said, "My name is Commander Honor Harrington of the Gryphon System Navy warship Fearless. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Huh," the woman looked at her thoughfully, and Honor took a moment to wonder how it was being acomplished, then she continued, "you're the first one to actually try talking to me. You've got guts, I think I like that."

"Who are you?" Honor repeated, a sudden sinking feeling grabbing hold of her. 'It couldn't be,' she thought weakly.

"My name is Ryouko," the woman smiled, "and I'm the Warlord of Manticore. I want to talk to whomever is in charge over there, as soon as possible." Ryouko paused, then added, "And you are now my liason officer." With that, her image simply disapeared.

There was a long moment of dead silence on the ship's small bridge, the entire crew stunned by what they had just seen and heard. Honor was the first to recover, barking the order, "Connect me to the admirality, at once!"

"Bleek?" Nimitz commented in the quiet.

A few minutes later a conference was going on, command ships connected via subspace links. "Very well done, Honor," Admiral White-Haven smiled at her wryly, the older man sitting on his own flag bridge.

"Don't be praising her," Houseman of the diplomatic corps whined, "we were preparing a formal response! If we'd just had more time..."

There was a general ignoring of that comment. The Manticore contact had left them all badly off balance, and this conference was more to try to determine what to do now. It was made more difficult by communication lag times with the Crown, who would know about what was happening well after this meeting ended.

Admiral Courvosier spoke up, and Honor felt herself smile over at her old tactics teacher. "We don't have the Queen's authorization to act, but I feel we have no choice," he sighed, his steel grey hair falling in his eyes.

"I agree," Ambassador Langtry nodded, the younger man's eyes shining with eagerness. "We'll need to send over a mixed military and diplomatic delegation and," he paused, "Commander Harrington, you're coming along."

"What?" Honor found herself blurting.

"Ryouko of Manticore named you her liason officer," Admiral White- Haven pointed out, "I suspect we should take that seriously."

"This is a travestry," Housman muttered, "this is a delicate matter, one that should be handled by the experts..." He trailed off when he met Harrington's deadly gaze. The young woman and he had a history, and it was clear he was scared of her.

"Have we got information on where this meeting will be taking place?" Courvosier asked.

Ambassador Langtry spoke up, "They've sent us coordinates for their flagship, we're to dock our pinnacles with the Washu's Revenge."

"Lovely name," White-Haven murmured to himself softly. He smiled seriously, "Then let's get going, people. Pinnacles will be going around to pick up the negotiation team."

Communications were closed, and Honor took a nervous breath. She returned to the bridge and waved Alistair over, "Lieutenant-Commander McKeon, you have the bridge. I'm going to be off ship for awhile, so use your best judgement."

"Yes, ma'am," McKeon saluted. He dropped his voice, "I've heard about this Ryouko, she's supposed to be honorable."

"Let's hope," Honor agreed. She left the bridge as Nimitz climbed up on her shoulder, a comfortingly familiar weight. The lift took her down to the docking bay, and she was a bit surprised as the pinnacle arrived so quickly.

"Welcome aboard," Admiral Courvosier gave her an engaging smile. He waited until she was seated before he asked, "How are you doing, Honor?"

"Very well sir," Honor said frankly, taking in the figures in the compartment with her. Two admirals, two diplomats and her. With a wry smile she continued, "I never expected to be commanding a vessel this soon, especially considering what happened back in the academy."

Admiral White-Haven, sitting just ahead of them, fought back a bit of laughter. "I've had the dubious pleasure of meeting Pavel-Young," he said dryly, "I have no doubt that he gave you every reason to beat up on him."

"I was glad that you decided to report his attempted assault," Courvosier noted, "otherwise we'd be dealing with him as an officer."

"You should be offering your thanks to my roommate," Honor said softly, "Michelle Henke." Honor felt a blush come to her cheeks as she thought of her beautiful, dusky roommate, "She helped me understand that it wasn't just about me, but the good of the service."

"Are you and Michelle still in touch?" White-Haven asked perceptively.

'I wish I didn't blush so easily,' Honor thought, her cheeks still faintly red. "Not since the academy Sir," she answered.

There was a soft thump, and the pilot stuck his head back into the passenger's compartment. "We've docked with the Revenge," he reported.

"Let's go," Langtry said as he lead them out through the hatch, up a docking passage and into the Washu's Revenge.

Waiting there were two women, visually as different as night and day. The blue haired woman looked almost exactly like Ryouko except for her scarred cheeks. Beside her and only half her height was a redheaded womann, dressed in casual clothing.

"Welcome aboard," Ryouko's twin said with a grin, "my name is Minagi, and I'm currently in charge of the Revenge."

Introductions were quickly made, then the redhead spoke up. "Ryouko's waiting in the conference room," she said, "let's go." Instead of leading the walk the redhead dropped back to walk by Honor's side. "So you're the one who got Ryouko's attention?"

"Ah, yes ma'am," Honor blinked as she looked down at the little redhead. "Uhm, may I ask who you are?"

"Washu," the redhead smiled. She gave Honor a piercing look, "Are you single?"

Honor blinked, instantly thinking of Michelle. "Ah, no," she stammered.

"Too bad," Washu mused, "you're Ryouko's type." She gave Honor a cheerful wave then walked to the front to join Minagi.

"What was that about?" Honor squeaked.

"Manticore is said to have somewhat more liberal customs," Langtry noted, his lips twitching up in a slight smile.

Before Honor could try to form a reply to that comment Minagi declared, "We're here."

The doors opened into a large room, a simple table with Ryouko sitting at the head, viewports all along one side. She flashed a smile as she saw Honor enter along with the others and take a seat. She waited until Washu and Minagi sat down on either side of her before saying, "I'm glad you came so promptly, we have a great deal to discuss."

Langtry cleared his throat nervously. "We are under instructions from our Queen to sue for peace, but we do have terms.."

"I'm not here to demand your surrender," Ryouko shook her head. She got up from her seat, walking over to stand by a viewport, "I'm here to offer an alliance."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Two

Ryouko looked up as the doors opened into the large room, watching the delegation from Gryphon moving in nervously. She felt a smile steal across her face as she saw Honor enter along with the others and take a seat. Ryouko waited until Washu and Minagi sat down on either side of her before saying, "I'm glad you came so promptly, we have a great deal to discuss."

An older man that Ryouko's information files identified as Ambassador Langtry cleared his throat nervously. "We are under instructions from our Queen to sue for peace, but we do have terms.." he said quietly.

"I'm not here to demand your surrender," Ryouko shook her head. She got up from her seat, walking over to stand by a viewport, looking out at the stars. "I'm here to offer an alliance," she said without turning around.

There was a beat of silence behind her, as if her guests didn't know quite what to say. Finally, Honor herself spoke up nervously, "I'm sorry, did I hear you right?"

Ryouko turned, noticing one of the junior diplomats glaring at Harrington. He looked like a weasel to Ryouko so she ignored him, focusing her attention on the intense young officer. "I'm here to offer an alliance," she repeated, "one that will benefit both of us."

An older admiral smiled ruefully. "I can see how an alliance will benefit us," White Haven said, "we don't get annihilated, for one. I'm just not sure how it helps you."

Ryouko felt her smile widen slightly. She liked dealing with straight talkers, and it looked like Gryphon had a lot of them. "My fleet is quite impressively powerful," she said, and she could feel Washu's disapproval, "but currently we're staffed at less than half crews."

"It's not a problem in a lightning assault," Minagi spoke up from her position at the table, "but in a sustained battle we could have problems."

Langtry had an odd gleam in his eyes as he said, "You want us to help crew your ships. But what would we get in return?"

"Two things," Washu spoke up. "First, you would be part of Manticore's dominion, with all the benefits that go with it," the little redhead said, "and second, we would provide our technology to upgrade your own fleet. By the time we're done, your ships will by much nastier."

Both the Ambassador and the two Admirals had looks on their faces that they might have just hit the jackpot. Only Honor looked across the table at Ryouko and the others with a frown, weighing something in her mind. Finally she stood, "Excuse me, sirs."

Houseman paled in his seat, "Sit down, you shouldn't be ..."

Ryouko gave him a dangerous look and said, "Shut up." As he crumpled in a dead faint she looked over at Honor and calmly asked, "Yes?"

The young woman gulped, looking visibly nervous. "Even with your crew problems you can defeat us easily," Honor put her hands on the top of the table, fighting to keep her voice steady, "but you need to have fully crewed vessels for something. Obviously, you intend to take on someone that is even more powerful." She met Ryouko's eyes and asked, "What sort of battle are we signing on for if we become your ally?"

Ryouko's face was still, then she suddenly smiled as she said, "Well done, young lady." She pushed her long hair back from her face before casually saying, "You all know about the Ruins Buster, the criminal known as Kagato."

"Kagato," White Haven's eyes widened, "he's even attacked some of our allied worlds. His ship, the Soja, is said to be nearly unstoppable."

"Not unstoppable," Washu said crisply, "but powerful and dangerous, yes." She met the eyes of the figures across the table, "There will be losses."

"Kagato's one problem we have," Ryouko continued, "and I have another objective." Her expression was calm as she continued, "Jurai has been absorbing smaller systems, growing in this direction. I mean to stop that growth if I can."

"You intend to take on the Emperor of Jurai," Admiral Courvosier spoke up, his voice admiring, "you've got guts, I'll give you that."

"Gryphon is right in Jurai's path," Minagi noted, "you wouldn't have built up your fleet the way you have if you didn't know that."

"Gryphon is one of the few systems with the ability to go toe to toe with Jurai," Ryouko said calmly, "but you're not strong enough to win." Before anyone could protest that she said firmly, "You'll hurt them, but you'll loose. Join with us, and we can take them."

Langtry cautiously said, "I'd like to bring your proposals to our Queen, she must be the final one to make the decision. Could we have twenty four hours?"

"I'll give you two days to consider," Ryouko smiled slightly, "and please bring any counter offers with you when you come back to the table." As the Gryphon delegation was leaving she called out, "Can I speak to Commander Harrington?"

White Haven frowned, giving Honor a look clearly saying that she was welcome to refuse. She nodded and he said, "We'll wait for her."

Washu and Minagi left as well, and Honor walked over to where the Warlord of Manticore stood by a view port. Ryouko looked at the severe brown haired young woman, and up close she was struck by how young the girl seemed, dressed in that crisp black military uniform.

"Would you take the alliance I'm offering?" Ryouko asked her curiously.

Honor hesitated, "I'm not the one making the decision, ma'am."

Ryouko laughed softly, "I don't think I've ever been called ma'am before." She raised her eyebrow, "Off the record?"

"If it's off the record," Honor puffed out a small sigh, "then yes, I would. We need you against Jurai as much as you need us to help take on Kagato."

"Fair enough," Ryouko agreed. She turned her gaze out to the stars once again, "Are you involved with someone?"

The look on Honor's face was just priceless. The young officer's cheeks went bright red, her mouth dropped open in surprise, and she looked at Ryouko in shock. After a bit of stuttering Honor managed to get out, "Yes, I am."

Ryouko smirked, "It too bad, you're cute." She gentled her smile and gave the girl some space, "It's all right, I won't jump you." She walked towards the doors, pausing to say over her shoulder, "But the man or woman you love is lucky to have you." With that, she was gone. Not long after Ryouko stood on the bridge of the Revenge, watching the ship leave.

"Do you think they'll agree?" Minagi asked, standing by her sister's side.

"I'm not sure," Ryouko shrugged slightly.

"We nearly had them reeled in too," Washu complained from the science station, "if that officer hadn't spoken up."

"Honor Harrington," Ryouko smiled thoughtfully, "she's impressive. If they do join our fleet, we'll be better off."

"I know that tone of voice," Minagi frowned, "you've got the hots for her, don't you?"

"A momentary attraction," Ryouko waved, "but she's got someone." She watched the Gryphon pinnacle disappear towards their fleet, "It's too bad, really."

Washu sighed softly. "You still let your hormones override your thinking," she complained, "one of these days you'll fall in love..."

"Never happen," Minagi shook her head, "our Warlord is a confirmed bachelor."

"You've got that right," Ryouko agreed. She looked over at her tactical officer, "Kei, keep an eye on the Gryphon ships. If they do try something, I want to know about it."

"Yes, ma'am," Kei agreed, her red hair flowing over her shoulders.

"They're not foolish enough to launch an attack on us," Washu reassured her daughter.

"Maybe," Ryouko agreed, "but I've learned not to take chances." She saw a vessel break away from the Gryphon fleet, likely to head for their homeworld with the negotiators.

"There they go," Minagi noted. "Let's hope they pick us."

Ryouko watched the ship shrink in the distance, lost to her thoughts. 'I hope Harrington's right,' Ryouko mused, "we need them almost as much as they need us.'

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Three

Honor Harrington fought back a surge of primal fear, her short brown hair combed down thoroughly, her uniform spotlessly neat. She sat there stiffly in her seat, not noticing the sympathetic glances from the Admirals and various Diplomats sitting around her.

"Bleek," Nimitz chided her, the treecat looking up to give her a perplexed glance, clearly not understanding why his chosen human was so nervous.

"That's easy for you to say," Honor murmured to him softly, but feeling just a bit better somehow. Knowing that the treecat didn't care about the rank of the dignitary they were going to meet was oddly comforting.

The pinnacle bumped as it touched down, and Honor gulped softly. White Haven gave her a smile, "It will be all right, Honor."

"I hope so," she answered as Honor fell into her traditional place, exiting the pinnacle and walking out onto the landing platform. A small crowd stood waiting for them, a few guards in position around them. 'There she is,' Honor thought.

Queen Elizabeth greeted her Admirals and Diplomats with gentle dignity, the dusky skinned beauty smiling warmly. She looked up to see where Honor stood and surprised her by saying, "Commander Harrington, I've heard so much about you."

Honor gave a picture perfect salute as she answered, "I hope it was all good, your Majesty."

"Cousin Michelle speaks of you highly," Elizabeth answered softly, "and often."

Honor gaped in surprise. 'Michelle,' she thought dazedly, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks as the Queen politely looked away.

"I believe we have much to discuss," Elizabeth turned to her staff, "and this is not the place to do it. Follow me."

In a daze Honor followed them. trying to recover her composure a little. She was a bit surprised not to be taken to a meeting room, instead they gathered in a large private office, one used for more informal business. She was even more surprised to see only Langtry, White Haven, Courvosier and herself remaining for the meeting and she turned to go.

"Stay," Courvosier ordered softly, her old tactics teacher smiling as he added, "Elizabeth wanted you here, too."

"Yes sir," Honor squeaked.

Elizabeth sighed softly. "All right," she looked over at the group with a suddenly piercing gaze, "start at the beginning and tell me everything."

White Haven gave Honor a prompting look, and she took a steadying breath. Meeting her queen's eyes Honor said, "Shortly after the Manticore fleet arrived Warlord Ryouko used our holographic systems to make contact..."

It took a few minutes, the Admirals, Honor and Ambassador Langtry taking turns to cover relevant details. Langtry finished with, "We informed Ryouko that we needed to bring her offers to you, and she gave us two days to consider and make any counter offer."

Elizabeth nodded gravely, digesting what had been said. She turned to the two Admirals, "What do you think of this?"

"Jurai has been expanding closer and closer to us for years," White Haven said dryly, "we're going to have to fight against them eventually, anyway."

"I do have some mixed feelings about taking on Kagato," Courvosier added seriously, "he's dangerously powerful." He smiled reluctantly, "Though bringing him to justice for his attacks on our colonies is attractive."

"Fair enough," Elizabeth nodded. She looked at the Ambassador, "And what do we know of planets that have been absorbed by Manticore?"

Langtry checked some papers, "The Office of Naval Intelligence provided some briefing papers, and I've also used diplomatic contacts to confirm it. As far as we can tell, it seems that they've benefited from Manticore's rule."

"You're serious," Honor blurted in surprise.

With a wry smile Langtry continued, "Manticore provides increased safety for it's people, they have a constitution that limits their interference with conquered worlds, and they share their technology with occupied worlds."

"Their drives would cut days of our merchant vessel's schedules," White Haven noted, "and if they re-armed our fleet with their tech, we'd be far nastier all round."

"Fair enough," Elizabeth nodded slightly. She looked over to where Honor stood nervously, "What do you think, Commander?"

Honor puffed out a breath, pushing her short brown hair back. She met Elizabeth's eye and said, "I talked to Ryouko a bit, after the meeting ended." Honor smiled wryly, "She's bold, even rude, but I liked her and I think she was sincere."

Elizabeth gave a ghost of a smile, "Interesting." She took a moment to look over the official documents then said, "We will accept Ryouko's alliance."

"We'll send an escort out with the message," White Haven said as he moved towards the door, "they can escort the Washu's Revenge in."

"There will need to be a public signing ceremony for the alliance," Langtry noted, "I'll begin all the preparations."

"Thank you all for your service," Elizabeth said simply, "let us begin this new task." With that dismissal they moved out, Honor nearly making it to the door when Elizabeth called, "Commander?"

"Yes?" Honor squeaked.

"My cousin Michelle is here at the palace," the Queen said with a smile, "I think she'd be happy to see you."

"And I'd be happy to see her," Honor admitted softly.

"I'll have a servant escort you," Elizabeth summoned a young page, and the two of them left the meeting room together.

The two of them didn't have to go very far, the young man leaving her at the door of a parlor. Honor pushed the door open nervously, taking in the Lieutenant Commander who stood looking up at a portrait that she bore a startling resemblance to.

"Honor," Michelle Henke beamed up at her as she walked across to where Honor stood, hugging a startled Honor close.

Honor froze a second, then wrapped her arms around Michelle. "Good to see you, roomie," she murmured softly.

"I hear you've been getting in trouble without me being around," Michelle said softly into Honor's ear. She eased off on her grip finally, taking in Honor's uniform and remarking, "You look good, Commander."

"So do you, Lieutenant Commander," Honor's cheeks were red as she looked down at the slightly smaller woman.

"I hope cousin Elizabeth didn't scare you too badly," Michelle took Honor's hand, drawing her over to a comfortable couch.

"Oh yes," Honor said softly. She smiled wryly as she settled down beside Michelle, "I understand you've been telling the Queen about me?"

"Nothing too outrageous," Michelle actually smirked, "I didn't tell her about that cute little mole you have on your..."

"Michelle," Honor scolded.

Michelle chuckled wickedly, but desisted in her teasing. Instead she looked over at Honor searchingly, "Do you remember that night you kissed me?"

Honor looked down, blushing. It had happened shortly before graduation, ad Honor had come to the simple realization that she and Michelle might not see one another again. The possibility of war with either Manticore or Jurai lay just over the horizon, and the odds of both of them surviving such a war were slim.

"I... I'm sorry," Honor stuttered.

"I'm not," Michelle said softly, and Honor looked up at her in pure shock. "I always knew I was fond of you," she said to the younger woman gently, "but I don't think I realized how much I cared until that lovely kiss."

"I'm surprised I didn't hurt you, I was so clumsy," Honor managed, her thoughts racing. 'Michelle cares for me?' she thought wonderingly.

"I wanted to tell you back then," Michelle reached out to stroke Honor's flaming cheek as she said, "but with everything that was coming, I didn't dare."

"So why now?" Honor asked, leaning into that touch.

"Well, cousin Elizabeth was tired of my moping about you all the time," Michelle admitted, "and she encouraged me to try."

"The Queen knows about us?" Honor's face went bone pale.

Michelle just looked amused, "Not only that, but she approves."

Honor was still trying to digest that piece of news when the parlor door opened suddenly. Michelle opened her mouth to protest, then saw the man's admiral stars. Honor leapt to her feet nervously, "Admiral White Haven."

"It's time to move out," White Haven said apologetically, "we need to move out to escort the Washu's Revenge in."

"I'll be here to meet you," Michelle promised softly as she watched Honor stride off.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Four

Ryouko felt the tension on her bridge as the Gryphon ships approached their fleet, slowing as they neared the Washu's Revenge. Yuri tilted her head to the side, her glossy black hair flowing like water as she said, "The Gryphon fleet is requesting communication."

"Put them on," Ryouko ordered, her mane of blue hair coursing wildly down her back.

Commander Honor Harrington appeared on the screen, several admirals and diplomats arrayed beside her. Her face was grave, revealing nothing. "Warlord Ryouko?" the brown haired young woman in military garb asked.

'They're declining our offer,' Ryouko thought grimly, but forced herself to stay calm. "Yes, Commander?" she asked formally.

"As I was the first one to open communications with you, it was felt I was the best one to deliver our Queen's response," Honor said, deadpan. She took a breath, a slight smile curved her lips and she said, "We accept."

It took a moment for it to sink in, then the bridge of the Washu's Revenge broke out in cheers. Ryouko felt herself grinning, glad to see a similar emotion on Honor's face. "Manticore is honored to accept Gryphon into our numbers," she said with a grin.

"There's a lot of work still to do," the leader of the diplomats, Langtry, said, "but a lot of it can be dealt with on our way to Basilisk. We'll send over our people while we prepare for a public ceremony on Basilisk itself."

"Sounds like a plan," Washu agreed, the redheaded scientist looking visibly relieved.

"Let's move out," Minagi said, Ryouko's twin moving to action. The scars that marked her cheeks gave her an oddly gentle look, but still capable and dangerous.

"I look forward to seeing you," Ryouko smiled before the Gryphon ship broke contact.

It wasn't long before they met in a meeting room in the Washu's Revenge, discussing how the alliance between their forces could work. Admiral White-Haven, the silver haired senior was just finishing off his proposals with, "... and that's our proposal."

"Empress?" Ryouko blinked. "You want to make me an Empress?" she repeated, having some difficulty with accepting the idea.

"It has some merit," Washu spoke up thoughtfully, "with how quickly Manticore's sphere of influence is growing, it's not too unreasonable."

"There's another reason as well," Honor spoke up, her voice soft. She smiled a bit wryly, "Warlord is a rather dangerous title for a leader, no matter how well earned. Empress, on the other hand, is a bit more acceptable."

"It also gives me a greater rank than Queen," Ryouko murmured, "helping save face with your ruler." She sighed, "Guess I can live with it."

"Bleek," Nimitz commented cheerfully from the treecat's place on Honor's shoulder.

They talked for hours, mostly Washu and Langtry, with the others stepping in as necessary. The final agreement would need to be ratified by Queen Elizabeth when they reached the planet, but the diplomats were confident it would be accepted.

"All right," Minagi stretched out once they finished, her skintight bodysuit clinging to her form as she said, "who wants to eat?"

Admiral Courvosier smiled slightly as he said, "I'd be honored." The former tactics teachers spoke with members of Ryouko's staff easily as they filed out of the room, a bond clearly forming between the two groups.

"Honor," Ryouko fell into step beside her. She smiled at the still shy officer as she said, "If you want to wait for dinner, I could give you a tour of the ship."

Honor hesitated, then the brown haired young woman smiled back at her. "Actually I'd like to," she said, "I've heard a lot about it."

"Then come on," Ryouko said, noticing the worried look that Washu gave her as the two slipped away. She gave her mother Washu a reassuring smile, but she rather thought that the woman wasn't buying it.

Ryouko noticed that Honor kept her eyes open as they walked, the girl soaking up details of the ship around her. The few members of the crew they passed gave Ryouko casual waves while tossing Honor thoughtful looks. Dressed in various clothes of Manticore there were no uniforms though they all treated Ryouko with great respect.

'Guess it's been a while since I took a lady aside,' Ryouko thought.

"Either everyone is at their posts," Honor finally commented, "or you really are running these ships on skeleton crews."

"They're not at their posts," Ryouko sighed.

Ryouko ducked through a hatch, the two of them entering a larger chamber. The far side was a window providing a wonderful view of the ships all around them. Off in the distance the planet of Basilisk turned, slowly growing larger as they approached.

Honor took in the ships, the more primitive Gryphon ships alongside the powerful Manticore vessels. She rested her hand on the transparent alloy, then turned back to Ryouko. "You know that having us join your forces will change things," she said.

Ryouko flashed a smile, Honor really was sharp. "Uniforms and all, I think," she said with a wry smile. "You're people have had a organized military far longer than we have, adopting your systems would be simpler," Ryouko said.

Honor looked a bit surprised, "I thought Manticore had a military tradition..."

Ryouko laughed, "No, we just fought each other a lot." She pushed her hair back, "Single combat was always our focus, not group military action and unit organization."

Honor's eyes widened slightly. "I knew it was an achievement that you organized Manticore into a spacefaring world," she finally said, "and after hearing that I'm even more impressed."

Ryouko felt her cheeks redden slightly, cursing the automatic reaction as she fought to get it under control. 'She's taken, remember,' she reminded herself of that fact ruthlessly. Ryouko took a steadying breath and said, "Thank you."

"Considering your reputation," Honor said with a slight smile on her face, "my crewmates are going to be wondering if you are having your way with me."

Ryouko had to fight back a laugh at that, a bit startled by Honor's boldness. "Youthful indiscretions," she waved a hand with a smile, "I was a bit wild before." She turned to Honor and raised an eyebrow, "Worried?"

"No, according to those very same stories you're honorable," Honor said mildly.

Ryouko snickered softly. "You know, I think I like you," she slapped the stunned girl on the back with a grin. "You're right though, we'd better get back to the others."

As they navigated back towards the dining hall Honor noted, "You seemed awfully focused on taking on Kagato when we first talked."

Ryouko offered her hand, gently tugging honor through a low gravity bubble in the ship. "He's holding family of mine," Ryouko admitted, "and we're going to make him regret it."

Honor's eyes widened, "That's why your ship is called Washu's Revenge!"

Ryouko grinned, "Got it in one."

It took only hours to complete the voyage to the planet of Basilisk, The Washu's Revenge settling into a high orbit. The Gryphon fleet representatives went down first, then they waited for Ryouko and her party to arrive. All around them a full military party was ready, their dress uniforms gleaming and weapons polished.

From the clouds it descended, an angular vessel made up of gleaming black crystal. It swept down towards them, hovering above the landing field as a scarlet transport sphere descended towards them. It touched down, revealing the three figures within it as the power dissipated.

The great vessel above them dropped, murmurs of fear trailing off as it swiftly shrunk. In moments a small, furry cabbit sat at Ryouko's feet, looking around proudly. "Myah!" it exclaimed.

The Queen's party moved forward, Elizabeth and her diplomats meeting Ryouko and her people as equals. "Welcome to Basilisk, Empress Ryouko," Elizabeth offered her hand.

Ryouko took it, meeting the dark skinned beauty's smile. "It's an honor to be here, Queen Elizabeth," she replied.

Covertly Ryouko scanned the crowd around them, noticing Honor was standing nearby her. Standing right beside her was a lady clearly related to Elizabeth, and from her stance the woman that Honor was interested in.

"Not bad," Minagi mused impishly, looking around with amusement.

"Hush," Washu scolded her softly.

Later on Ryouko wondered if it had been her moment of distraction that gave the enemy the chance to strike, the opening that he needed. The officer broke out of ranks, pulling a sidearm as he cried out, "No alien ruler!"

"No!" Honor moved like a shot, shoving Ryouko and the others backwards even as the weapon discharged loudly.

"Honor!" Michelle cried out as Honor's shoulder exploded in a splash of blood.

Minagi simply disappeared, she moved so fast, energy sword blazing as she cut down the man with a single stroke even as Ryouko ran over to Honor's side. "Move," Washu ordered the others, kneeling down beside the wounded young woman.

Nimitz's fur was all puffed up, a low growl coming from back of the treecat's throat as he stood guard over his human partner. Still, he surrendered his place to Washu, clearly aware that she meant no harm to Honor.

"Are you all right?" Honor asked softly, taking in the worried looks on the three women kneeling above her, reaching out to stroke Nimitz reassuringly.

"We're fine," Ryouko said as Michelle, tears streaking her face, all but shoved Minagi aside to kneel by Honor. "And we'll make sure you'll be all right, too," Ryouko said as much for Michelle's sake as for Honor.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Five

Honor Harrington felt herself returning to consciousness slowly, but eventually the slim brown haired young woman stirred slightly in the comfortable bed. She opened her eyes, blinking a bit sleepily, then those brown eyes widened in honest surprise as she took in her surroundings.

The chamber that she lay in was enormous, stretching off into the distance impossibly far. All around her advanced medical equipment was set up, and her skin had an odd dampness to it, almost as if she had been out swimming.

"I see you're awake," the voice said as the redheaded woman dressed up in a nurse's uniform walked towards her. It was her height that had kept Honor from recognizing Washu immediately, the normally tiny woman standing well over five feet.

"Washu," Honor blinked, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"You're aboard the Washu's Revenge," Washu said cheerfully as she checked a screen floating in the air beside Honor's bed, "we brought you here when we found out that ordinary regeneration methods didn't work on you."

Honor's eyes widened as memory rushed back, trying to push herself up as she said, "The Queen and Ryouko, are they...?"

"They're fine," Washu reassured her as she touched a few keys, nodding in satisfaction, "and both of them are very grateful."

"I'm glad they're all right," Honor sighed.

"Before I forget," Washu said, "thank you for saving my daughter." She smiled slightly as she continued, "I just finished doing the last scans, your shoulder wound is fine." She offered Honor her hand and asked, "Shall we go?"

Honor took it, mildly surprised by the strength Washu showed as she easily tugged Honor to her feet. "I hope the attack didn't delay the signing," she frowned, noticing that she was just wearing a skimpy hospital gown.

"Your Queen was right," Washu smiled back slightly as she gently steadied Honor, "she said that you'd not want it to be delayed. Basilisk is now officially part of Manticore and you all get to call Ryouko your Empress."

They fell into step together across the black, glossy floor as Honor noted with a smile, "From what I've seen the Empress may have the harder time adapting."

"You may be right," Washu agreed, opening up a locker door that seemed to appear from nowhere. She pulled out a Basilisk uniform and passed it to Honor, "A replacement for your damaged one, it should fit."

"Thanks," Honor said, pulling on the uniform gratefully. Washu watched curiously as she changed, a slight smile teasing her lips. "What?" Honor asked, adjusting her uniform cap.

"I was just thinking of our ships being manned by crews in those uniforms," Washu admitted. She had shrunk when Honor wasn't looking, turning back to the redhead that was nearer to a young girl than a grown woman.

"We'll all get used to it," Honor smiled slightly, finishing off with tightening her tie. She smiled at Washu as she added, "I have to admit I'm looking forward to serving aboard your ships."

"Serving," Washu raised an eyebrow as she opened a door out into the ship with a wave of her hand, "not commanding?"

"I'd like that too," Honor admitted as they went into the brightly lit hall, Washu leading the way, "but I'm barely senior enough to command a Basilisk ship. I have no idea how I'll rank in the merged fleet that we'll be creating."

"Maybe," was Washu's simple answer. The two reached an unmarked door that she opened as Washu added, "You have a few friends waiting."

"Honor!" Michelle was up from her chair like a shot, running across the room to throw her arms around her. Nimitz leapt from her shoulder over to Honor's even as he scolded his human loudly, the three of them reunited once more. Michelle eased up finally, her eyes glistening with tears as the dusky skinned woman said, "Don't do anything that stupid again, please."

"I'll try," Honor murmured, shaken by her friend's tears, wishing that she wasn't the cause for them yet feeling oddly complimented, too.

"Try hard," Ryouko said, the blue haired woman walking towards where they stood. Instinctively Honor tried to kneel but she stopped her with a gentle hand on the shoulder, "None of that, please. And no calling me 'Empress' please, just Ryouko."

"But..." Honor blurted.

"Let it go," Michelle quietly advised with a impish smile, still keeping a tight grip on Honor. She smiled slightly, "I know that Elizabeth does the same for her friends and advisors."

"I don't know if that man could have killed me," Ryouko admitted, "but you put your life on the line for me." Seriously she continued, "I won't forget that, not now, not ever."

Poor Honor's face went bright red at that, her mouth hanging open as she tried to find something intelligent to say.

"That goes for me as well," Minagi said from where Ryouko's scarred twin casually sat on a nearby couch, "I know my life would be boring without my big sister around."

Ryouko studied Honor a moment, a slight smile on her face. "We won't embarrass you any more," she said gently, "let's get you updated, instead."

"Washu said we're on your ship?" Honor asked.

"Yes," Ryouko agreed as she led them to seats, "when we found out that you were resistant to regeneration we brought you up here for treatment."

"It took about a day," Washu said from the float chair she was perched in, "but I finished patching you up as well as giving you a complete physical."

"How complete?" Michelle suspiciously asked as they settled into their seats, the other woman still refusing to let go of Honor's arm.

Washu smirked, "Why? Wondering if I took vids?"

"Myah," Ryo-ohki scolded Washu, the cute little cabbit sitting curled up in her lap.

Ryouko chuckled softly at that then she looked at Honor and said, "We're already talking to your admiralty about integrating our forces."

Minagi looked visibly amused as she said, "About half of your commanders are happily cooperating, the other half are stonewalling."

Honor groaned softly. "High-Ridge, I'd bet on it," she muttered softly. She tilted her head to the side, "Go over their heads if you have to, I know the Queen will step on them firmly if necessarily."

"Actually I went to the next meeting myself," Ryouko smirked, "the objections trailed off quite nicely, thank you."

There was a soft thump, and Honor blinked in surprise. "Looks like the shuttle landed," Washu noted cheerfully.

"We're on a shuttle?" Honor blinked, looking around the comfortable room in surprise. "I never even felt the artificial gravity shift..."

Ryouko lead the way out of the room and down a set of steps to a small landing pad that Honor didn't instantly recognize. There were only a few figures waiting for them on the edge of the pad, the palace of Basilisk rising up behind them. They walked towards the group, Honor looking around her in honest confusion.

"This is the Queen's private landing," Michelle explained.

"Honor," Queen Elizabeth looked at her intently a moment then the dusky woman smiled, "you're looking much better than when I last saw you."

"My Queen," Honor tried to kneel again when the Queen stopped her, a gentle hand resting on her arm as she smiled gently.

"You didn't tell her, cousin?" Elizabeth looked at Michelle with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't have the chance," Michelle smiled. She looked at Honor, "The palace has this entrance so that the Queen can avoid the typical formalities that a public appearance require."

"Manticore doesn't have that sort of tradition," Ryouko smirked.

"Don't gloat," Washu scolded her daughter.

Elizabeth fought back a smile, the group walking inside as they talked softly. "Try not to panic," Michelle murmured softly.

"I'll try," Honor sighed.

"You really scared me, you know," Michelle slipped her hand into Honor's once again, squeezing it gently.

Honor blushed a bit under that warm gaze, looking away shyly. "I'll try not to do that again," she answered quietly.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Six

Ryouko tried not to smile at the nearly terrified look on Honor's face as they met the young woman's Queen. 'Guess she really isn't used to this,' she mused, the blue haired space pirate watching her newfound friend with amusement.

"So what do you think of this Michelle?" Minagi asked her curiously as they entered the castle itself. Her scars marked her face but other than that she could pass for Ryouko's twin, something they had used to their advantage more than once.

"Not sure," Ryouko admitted, looking over at the dusky skinned woman beside Honor. "She was certainly fierce when Honor was hurt, but other than that...," she shrugged.

Washu dropped back, their little redheaded mother giving them scolding looks, "More importantly it's none of our business."

"Yes mom," Minagi smirked.

"Myah," Ryo-Ohki added cheerfully, the little cabbit bouncing along besides them down the thickly carpeted hallway.

Ryouko rolled her eyes. "Do you think Honor noticed our little surprise yet?" she asked with a impish little smile.

"I don't think so," Washu said thoughtfully, "though she has been a bit distracted."

The Queen led them into a beautifully decorated parlor, comfortable chairs and couches set up around the cozy room. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, her dusky skin glowing in the light, but there was strength in the young woman's slim form. "Sit down," she smiled warmly, "I'll have some food sent up in a moment."

They took their seats but Honor moved away from Michelle to go over to Washu. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, "but I think you made a mistake with my uniform." She touched her collar, "These are the insignia of a captain, I'm just a commander."

"No mistake," Washu smiled.

"What," Honor blinked in surprise.

"You've been promoted," Elizabeth said to Honor calmly, sitting down with her dress swirling around her legs.

"And there's no favoritism involved," Ryouko pointed out with a grin, her blue hair falling into her eyes. "Almost everyone in Gryphon's Navy is getting a bump up," she added.

"Not that you haven't earned it," Michelle murmured as she guided a mildly shaken Honor into a seat beside her on the couch.

"Bleek," Nimitz agreed, the tree-cat comfortably resting on Honor's shoulder. He had climbed up there as soon as Honor had been released from sickbay and seemed entirely unwilling to move.

Minagi looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh at the look on Honor's face. "Ah, food," she grinned as the servants brought trays of snacks in, setting them around the room along with glasses of various beverages. "So should we discuss business or...?" Minagi asked.

"Some business, maybe," Elizabeth said, giving Ryouko a questioning look.

"Yeah, why not," Ryouko agreed. She sat back casually, drinking from a generous sized bottle of sake as she asked, "How long do you think it'll take to shake down the merged fleets?"

"Three months minimum," Washu answered firmly. "Our Manticore people are going to have to adapt to the Gryphon military style and the Gryphons need to be fully briefed and fully trained to use our tech," she explained.

Honor shook herself, but the lady managed to get back into the conversation. "I'm surprised it would be that fast," she admitted.

"I wondered about that myself," Elizabeth drank some wine.

"We've had some experience in integrating allied forces," Minagi explained, "though admittedly not on quite this scale before."

"I hope we'll be able to help," Michelle offered with a smile.

"Trust me," Ryouko grinned at the two officers, "we'll probably be asking." She took another drink, "But the Admiralty has fallen nicely into line and the crews seem eager to get to work, so I'm staying optimistic."

"Barring unforeseen occurrences," Washu cautioned. She sampled some wine as she remarked, "Murphy's law seems universal."

"Oh yes," Minagi agreed.

"Speaking of ships," Ryouko raised her glass to the still mildly pale Honor, "I was thinking of assigning the star-destroyer Nike to you. She's a recent product of the Manticore shipyards and I've great hopes for her."

Honor gulped, "I'd be honored."

"Cousin," Michelle spoke up. Elizabeth looked over at her questioningly as she continued, "Would you mind if I spoke to Honor privately?"

"Go on," Elizabeth smiled.

"Ah..." Honor didn't even have a chance to say anything as Michelle drew her to her feet. The two women were out of the room in moments, leaving the others with amused smiles.

"About time," Ryouko chuckled.

Honor blinked, trying to get her thoughts in some kind of order as she and Michelle walked down the hallway together. It had been a hectic hour since she had awakened in the Revenge's sickbay, not to mention the shock of her sudden promotion and the offer of a ship.

"Come on," Michelle opened up the door, ushering Honor inside and then closing and locking it behind them. The bedroom suite looked lived in, in fact clothes that Honor recognized as belonging to Michelle hung in the closet.

"What's going on?" Honor turned to meet Michelle's dark eyes and asked, "What are we doing in your bedroom?"

Michelle smiled slightly from where she stood a little ways away from Honor, puffing out her breath in a soft sigh. "You know," she said softly, "I had this all planned out. We were both going to be on the beach, I was going to let you get settled in first. We'd go out together as friends, get you more comfortable with the idea..."

"Comfortable with what?" Honor asked, an odd tightness in her chest.

"Then this thing with Manticore happened," Michelle said. Her smile was wry, "When I first heard that you and the Fearless had made contact with the Washu's Revenge I was so scared. Then I thought of what I heard about Ryouko and got really worried."

"But..." Honor managed before Michelle continued.

"When you got back I was so relieved," Michelle flashed a smile, "and proud of you. I wanted to tell you so much but there wasn't time, and I knew we'd find time to talk later." Her eyes darkened, "Then you were shot right in front of me."

"I'm sorry," Honor started, then corrected herself, "well, no I'm not. I was doing my duty, but I'm sorry I frightened you."

"More than that, you terrified me," Michelle murmured. She moved closer to Honor, looking up at the taller woman thoughtfully before saying, "I don't want any regrets, Honor."

"I don't understand," Honor admitted.

"Then maybe this will help," and with that Michelle slid her arms around Honor, drawing her close. The kiss was firm but gentle, the two pressing close, only parting reluctantly a few moments later. "I love you, Honor," Michelle said, "I can't wait to tell you any longer."

Honor's cheeks were bright red but joy shone in her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered, "since back in our academy days."

"Bleek," Nimitz protested, reluctantly jumping down from his spot on Honor's shoulder.

"Sorry Stinker," Michelle smiled down at him before snuggling closer to Honor. "Until you kissed me back then I thought my feelings were one- sided," she confessed.

"You might have told me," Honor sighed, "I thought that, too."

Michelle looked up at Honor gently, "You made it very clear back then you weren't ready for something like this."

"You're probably right," Honor admitted, "I was scared of any intimacy, especially after Young attacked me." Her eyes widened, "You didn't have feelings for me back then, did you?"

"Oh yes," Michelle's voice was dangerous, "and if I had half a chance Young would never have been able to hurt anyone again." She snuggled closer and quietly, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Honor held her, "but I'm not losing this, not when I just found it."

"No," Michelle nodded towards the bed, "I meant that."

"Michelle!" Honor blurted, cheeks flaming.

Michelle slid free, grabbing hold of Honor's hand and drawing her forward gently. "I promise I'll be gentle," she reassured her softly.

"I've never..." Honor's face was flaming.

"Don't worry," Michelle purred as she drew Honor down to the bed, "I haven't either." She smiled, "I think we can figure it out, though."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Seven

"Honor," Ryouko looked up with a grin as she said dramatically, "help save me from this!"

The blue haired Empress of Manticore waved toward the thick piles of papers that cluttered the desk in her office aboard the Washu's Revenge even as Honor walked into the room. Nimitz eagerly leapt down from Honor's shoulder to join Ryo-Ohki, the two exchanging conversation made up entirely of 'Bleeks' and 'Myahs.'

"Sorry, ma'am," Honor Harrington said, the slim brown haired woman fighting back a little smile, "I think you're stuck with doing at least some of it." In the many months that had passed since the peaceful merger of Manticore and Basilisk Honor had gotten more used to her leader's casual style, but it still felt... a bit odd.

"Maybe I can foist some of this on Minagi," Ryouko shook her head. She brightened slightly as she drawled, "So how's Michelle?"

Honor felt her cheeks reddening slightly under her amused gaze, it was quite obvious that Ryouko had heard about the scene the two of them had made down at the boarding docks. Michelle had just gotten back from a long patrol assignment and she had gotten a wee bit carried away in her greeting Honor. Not that Honor had been too restrained, either.

"She's still asleep," Honor murmured, thinking of everything they had done last night, not to mention this morning.

"Ah honeymooning," Ryouko chuckled. A bit more seriously she said, "I asked you to come here for a reason, Honor."

"It's time to move against Kagato," Honor didn't even make it a question.

"I think so," Ryouko nodded. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly and Honor realized that she probably hadn't slept. "How have the fleet exercises been going?" she asked.

"Very well," Honor answered, "we're pulling together nicely. Overall ship efficiency is in the ninety percentile range with a few vessels nearing one hundred."

"Like the Nike," Ryouko named Honor's ship with a grin. Her smile disappeared as she continued, "But we both know how powerful Kagato is."

"I heard about the Galaxy Police's attempt to bring him in," Honor agreed.

Only a few weeks ago a powerful fleet of GP cruisers had attempted to engage Kagato's ship the Soja in battle and it had been a complete disaster. The cruisers had been far too overconfident in their Jurai provided technology, waltzing in to try to hammer at the Soja, but the massive ship's shields easily held them all off. The powerful weapons array of the Soja wiped out the ships with ridiculous ease, the remnants swept aside like so much garbage.

Ryouko made a face at the mention of the GP but she nodded slightly. "The GP aren't pushovers," she said, "anyone who can defeat them so easily isn't to be taken lightly."

'Guess the GP still has a price on Ryouko's head,' Honor noted silently. "But we're much better equipped," Honor answered her aloud, "thanks to Washu's designs and our two homeworlds' ship-building capabilities."

Ryouko shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Sorry for fretting," she said, "we've been working towards this for so long that it's a bit strange, finally being ready to go." Ryouko made a face, "Not to mention mother's latest innovation."

"Oh?" Honor prompted.

"A powerful new ship design," Ryouko said, "with both improved shielding and weapons capabilities that she calls Swordbreaker. The problem is that bringing it into production will take us several months, at least."

There was a soft tapping from the doorway and Minagi sauntered inside, her sleek black bodysuit hugging her form. She looked almost the same as Ryouko did, only the two bold scars on her cheeks making her different. "Yo," she casually waved as she flopped down on a chair, "did you tell Honor about the fighters?"

"Just about to," Ryouko said, clearly cross about Minagi spilling the beans.

"The light armored combat units?" Honor sat up in surprise as she asked, "You were able to make the design work?"

"Actually Basilisk's tech boys were pretty close to a breakthrough," Ryouko pointed out, "we just took their work and built on it."

"Washu's got the prototypes ready to test," Minagi said, "but it'll be a month before we're ready to go to full production."

The Light Armored Combat unit or LAC was something Basilisk had been trying to develop, but the technical difficulties had stopped them. They couldn't come up with weapons systems or drives that would be powerful enough to make the small craft effective in battle. Obviously, Washu had been able to solve those problems.

"We'll need to recruit pilots, too," Honor murmured, a slight frown on her face. The pilots of the fighters would be facing grave risks, she knew, and the casualties would probably be high.

"I'm already looking into volunteers," Minagi said seriously. She leaned forward slightly, "Have you decided what we're going to do about Kagato?"

Ryouko got up from her desk, walking over to the viewport to gaze out at the stars. "As much as I'd like to take more time to ready our fleet," she said seriously, "I think it's time." She turned back to look at the others, "Contact Washu and the fleet commanders, we need to prepare our tactical options. It's time to deal with Kagato."

"Damn it!" Nagi loudly cursed. The floor of the bridge seemed to heave up beneath them, the Nike rocking with the force of the blow but the cruiser recovered quickly. Around the bridge the crew worked efficiently, handling emergency alerts and maintaining ship's systems.

Honor nearly chided Nagi for her language but restrained herself. The light blue hair framed the other woman's face, the former bounty hunter rather uncomfortably wearing the fleet's uniform. Honor's regular second in command was in sickbay, badly injured in the initial assault, so Nagi had stepped up to do the job.

"Fleet status?" Honor barked.

"We've lost a quarter of our ships," Hudson reported, sounding much more confident than when Honor had first commanded him months ago, "and the Soja's shields are holding fast."

"And Michelle Henke's Dauntless?" Honor asked, keeping her voice even. She had seen the explosion a few moments ago, and prayed that...

"No answer to our hails," Yuri said from communications, the black haired woman looking over at Honor in sympathy.

Honor closed her eyes a moment, feeling as if she wanted to die, then she banished all emotion to focus on the task at hand. "We keep going," Honor said firmly.

On the viewscreen the Washu's Revenge and the Soja floated in space a ridiculously short distance apart, the two massive vessels exchanging weapons fire at point blank range. The Soja loomed even over the Revenge but the smaller ship survived all it could dish out even as Washu's unique weapons designs beat it back. All around them the Manticore fleet floated in a spherical formation, throwing firepower down continuously against the Soja.

"I almost wish that GP ship would finally do something," Nagi murmured from where she stood by Honor's side. The Galaxy Patrol vessel hung back out of range, obviously using it's sensor systems to record the battle for any useful data.

"Later," was Honor's reply. She studied the tactical display a moment, "We've got to move in closer," she said grimly, "increase the intensity and cohesion of our attacks. We might break through, or at least distract the Soja enough for the Revenge to break through."

Nagi nodded bleakly as she said so softly that only Honor would hear, "We'll be under greater fire but I think it's a good call."

"Thanks," Honor smiled just slightly. She raised her voice, "Yuri, get me the flagship, we need to let Ryouko know what we plan..."

A squeal of feedback ripped across the bridge and Yuri swiftly bent over her controls. "A Fleet wide communication," she reported, "coming from the GP cruiser."

Honor and Nagi exchanged a surprised look. "Put it on," Nagi ordered.

Two women appeared on the screen, the cockpit of the GP cruiser with a black haired young woman and a quite clearly annoyed looking redhead sitting beside her in the co-pilot seat. "This is Galaxy Police officer Kiyone," the black haired woman said.

"I can't believe you're doing this," the redhead scowled.

"Save it, Mitsuki," Kiyone answered crisply. She turned back to say, "There appears to be a momentary weakness in the Soja's shields when he launches an attack."

"Confirm that," Honor barked to her tactical officer as the GP cruiser moved in to take up a place in their line of battle.

"Now that she's brought it to our attention," Hudson shook his head ruefully, "I can see it."

The next time Soja launched an attack the Washu's revenge and the cruiser fired almost as one, rupturing the massive ship's hull. The enemy's weapons were quickly disabled as the ships moved in, Honor helping direct the mopping up.

As Honor worked she watched the communication feed as Ryouko hailed the GP cruiser. "Thank you for your help," Ryouko smiled. More seriously she said, "I and my sister Minagi are going in after Kagato."

"I wish I could go along," Kiyone said as she saw Mitsuki glaring at her, "and I wish you good hunting. That bastard's killed more than a few GP officers over the years."

"We'll get him," Ryouko smiled, and the transmission cut off.

Nagi shook her head, her expression grim. "I hope the Marshal of the GP is in a good mood," she said, "or that officer is in big trouble."

"We've got our own problems," Honor answered.

It took a few hours before they found out the results of the battle, Ryouko and Minagi slaying Kagato on the bridge of the Soja. Honor didn't care much about that, instead her efforts were focused on the recovery of the lifepods. The medical bay was busy as they were cracked open, injured men and women pulled out one at a time.

The clear gel the pods used to protect their contents glistened as the woman struggled to get out and Honor felt a moment of purest relief. "Michelle," she breathed, rushing to her lover's side.

Michelle smiled weakly, the dusky skinned officer leaning against Honor's easy strength. "The Dauntless?" she asked weakly.

"Gone," Honor answered, "but we've recovered most of your crew."

"Thank god," Michelle slumped, exhausted.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Eight

"They're going to where?" Michelle blinked in surprise, the dusky skinned officer standing on her bridge as a section of the Fleet hung in deep space near a solar system out on the very edge of Jurai colonized space.

Honor Harrington adjusted her uniform a bit uncomfortably, the brown haired woman on the viewscreen looking good with the new insignias of an Admiral on her collar. "I'm not sure the name of the bar," she answered her mildly from her own ship, the Nike, "but Ryouko is on a planet in this system looking for that Galaxy Police officer, Kiyone."

"Must have impressed Ryouko," Michelle noted. The battle with Kagato had ended months ago, the Manticore fleet working quickly to rebuild it's forces. One unexpected effect of the conflict had been the attention it had brought from the surviving galactic empires, more than one watching the young military power warily.

"That she did," Honor agreed. She scowled, recalling the information they received in the aftermath. In return for helping them defeat Kagato Kiyone had been tried by the GP, finally choosing to plead guilty to lesser charges in exchange for a dishonorable discharge.

"Bleek," Nimitz chided her, the slim treecat clinging to his chosen person's shoulder.

"Stinker knows you pretty well," Michelle commented. She looked curious, "Why does Jurai have such a hatred for Ryouko, anyway?"

"Besides the fact that Manticore is a potential threat to Jurai," Honor smiled slightly, "there's supposed to be bad blood between Ryouko and the Emperor. Apparently a few years back Jurai attempted to force a colony that was looking for independence back into the fold..."

"And Ryouko stopped them," Michelle anticipated.

"Exactly," Honor nodded, "and the Emperor took it as a personal insult." One of Honor's staff discretely signaled her and she sighed, "Excuse me, Captain."

"We'll talk more later," Michelle flashed a smile before disconnecting.

Honor looked towards her tactical officer, "Kei, what's the situation?"

"Ryo-Ohki is inbound," the redhead reported then Kei frowned, "but I'm picking up two unknown drive signatures as well. I can't be certain, but I'd say they were civilian ships trying to conceal their presence."

"Interesting," Honor frowned. The majority of Fleet was back in Manticore space along with the Washu's revenge, they only had about ten ships handy, mostly light but fast battlecruisers. "Put me through to Minagi," she ordered.

"Admiral," Minagi looked up with a welcoming smile, her long blue mane flowing down over her shoulders. The scars on each of her cheeks didn't distract from the warmth of her smile, in a way they only added to it.

"... we don't know for sure what those ships are," Honor finished, "but there are rumors of slavery rings out here. I'd like you to take your Valiant and the Striker to investigate, the rest of us remaining to cover Ryouko."

"Good plan," Minagi said simply, her eyes lit up with excitement, "I'm on it." With that she disconnected, external views showing the two cruisers swiftly moving off to investigate the unknown ships, soon accelerating to near maximum.

"Ryo-Ohki has entered communications range," Webster offered, the young man smiling slightly, "we're being hailed."

"Put them on," Honor answered.

Ryouko looked much like her twin, only the unmarked cheeks and different uniform making her different. "Open the docking bays," she grinned, "mission accomplished."

"Welcome back," Honor answered, noting the black haired woman who stood beside Ryouko. She looked visibly tired, a bit the worse for wear and Honor added, "And may I personally welcome you, Officer Kiyone?"

Kiyone looked up in surprise but managed a smile. "I'm not an officer any more," she answered, "but thanks for the thought."

Ryouko cut the connection and Honor turned to leave the bridge as she formally said, "Number one, you have the bridge." The lift swiftly carried her down then out to the docking bays even as she considered the woman she that had just seen. 'It looks like things haven't been easy for her since she left the GP,'' Honor noted, 'best keep that in mind.'

Honor reached the docking bay in time to see Ryo-Ohki arrive, the unique crystalline ship slipping in through the bay doors easily. A transport beam smoothly set Ryouko and Kiyone down onto the deck then the ship shrank, form shifting until it return to it's cabbit shape.

"Bleek!" Nimitz cheerfully hailed his furry friend even as Honor strode inside and gave Ryouko a formal salute.

"You know that I hate that formal stuff," Ryouko complained with a smile. She turned to Kiyone, "I'd like you to meet Admiral Honor Harrington, she was the one who was in command when you aided us against Kagato."

"That took guts," Kiyone offered her hand, "and courage. Not many leaders would have kept up the pressure that way, knowing the risks they were taking."

"Thank you," Honor managed a smile, her own feelings mixed about that battle. It was a victory, yes, but far too many lives had been lost for her to feel very good about it.

"Where did Minagi take off to so fast?" Ryouko asked curiously as they headed to the lifts.

"We spotted two suspicious ships in the area," Honor relayed, "operating covertly, she went to check them out." She paused, "Considering the rumors of human smuggling in the region, I thought it best we investigated."

"That could be a problem," Ryouko frowned as they swiftly headed to the bridge, "Minagi has a strong dislike for slavers." As they arrived with barely a thump she quietly added, "I think it comes from being a slave herself, once."

Honor kept her poise, barely, as they all moved out onto the bridge. "Transmit to all vessels in the squadron," she ordered crisply, "the Empress is aboard, we're moving out to meet Minagi's ships."

"Transmitted," Webster acknowledged.

"Moving to projected course of the Valiant and Striker," Prescott said, the older man at the helm moving with smooth confidence.

"I'm impressed," Kiyone murmured, looking around the bridge with no little awe.

Honor smiled slightly, keeping her eyes on the screen as they moved out. The bridge was a hybrid of Washu's design innovations and Basilisk military tech, crystalline microcircuitry fused with cutting edge military tech. The holo-imaging tank took up a quarter of the bridge, tactical and helm up front, security, communications and engineering positions in behind. Round and spacious there were extra seats for other officers and staff, as well as powerful defensive screens.

"Ma'am," Kei called her attention as the young woman continued, "I'm picking up weapons discharges, at the edge of sensor range."

"Increase to maximum acceleration," Honor ordered crisply. Dropping her voice a bit she addressed Ryouko, "Exactly how strongly does she dislike slavers?"

"She wouldn't attack without provocation," Ryouko shrugged, "but her definition of provocation has always been a bit looser than mine."

"Marvelous," Honor muttered.

"Should you go to battlestations?" Kiyone ventured.

"Not a bad idea," Honor said then gave the order. As the signal rang through the ship she continued, "As long as the slavers don't have backup, we should have tactical superiority." She paused, "As long as they're not using Q-ships, anyway."

"Q-ships?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"Merchant vessels secretly refit as warships," Honor answered, "they're very dangerous as ambushers but not so good in a stand-up fight. I understand Haven used them during the war."

"The Galaxy Police impounded a few," Kiyone agreed.

The images on the viewscreen grew as they approached, the flashes of weapons fire trailing off as Minagi's two cruisers rode herd over the three merchant vessels. Unnecessarily Kei reported, "Their engines are disabled but otherwise they're undamaged."

"Hail Minagi," Honor ordered.

"Boss," Minagi appeared, her clothes a bit smudged but otherwise looking unharmed, "I'm surprised to see you so soon."

"What's the situation?" Ryouko asked curiously, noting several battered looking men and women in matching uniforms behind Minagi.

"They fired on me as soon as I neared, and we returned fire," Minagi shrugged. "I took a few crew, boarded 'em and confirmed they're slavers." Her eyes darkened with anger, "And they were augmenting their captives, sis."

Honor bit back her anger, but barely. Unwilling augmentation of any citizen was horrible, and the kind of things these slavers might want... "What are we dealing with?" Honor asked grimly.

"Pilot modifications," Minagi responded, "along with a partial or complete brain-memory wipe. Apparently they're selling these girls to the highest bidder."

"Bring the victims aboard," Ryouko said with surprising gentleness, "we'll get them to Washu and Yume, hopefully they can help." Her voice hardened, "And your captives, they're facing trial on Manticore for slavery and anything else we can come up with."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Nine

"She's gone where?" Honor demanded, the brown haired woman in a crisp captain's uniform glaring at the officer whom had been assigned to keep an eye on Ryouko.

"She's gone down to the planet," Tremaine answered, the young man visibly pale under Honor's gaze, "I couldn't stop her, ma'am."

"Marvelous," Honor did her best not to curse, but it took some effort.

"Bleek," Nimitz scolded her gently, the eight legged treecat clinging to her shoulder.

They were orbiting a minor world bordering on Jurai's sphere of influence, intending to try to open up a dialog with the planet's rulers. Ryouko was realistic enough to know that making allies against Jurai would be wise, no matter which way things developed between Manticore and Jurai.

Things went bad almost from the start, of course. Despite much of the region being unclaimed space the planetary government claimed the Manticore ships had entered sovereign territory, then without warning they had launched an attack on Honor's division of ships. Fighting defensively Honor had held the line even as Ryouko took Ryo-Ohki ahead to try and communicate with the planetary government.

Obviously, it hadn't gone well.

"What is a Jurai heavy cruiser doing here?" Honor frowned, noting the ship that hung in orbit nearby their own ships.

"I think that's the root of the problem," Tremaine admitted, "it looks like they were here to negotiate with them first."

"And when the planetary government saw us coming they panicked," Honor realized. "And Ryouko is..."

"Fighting, I believe," one of the new officers spoke up, Lieutenant Hunt, "she took a squad of Manticoran marines down with her."

"Hail the Empress," Honor ordered.

Yuri nodded, the black haired young woman working her controls. A moment later she reported, "Contact established, ma'am."

Ryouko appeared on the main screen, her long blue main slightly messy and a few smudges on her cheeks. There was a wild grin on her face as she said, "Too bad you missed the start of the fun"

Honor had to remind herself a officer did not scold her commander in chief, no matter how much she wanted to. Instead she asked, "What's your situation?"

Ryouko laughed, "I got tired of sitting up in orbit watching things go crazy down here so I thought I'd take steps." She paused, "The civil guard, police and military are all fighting for access to the few space transports available, so things were getting a little hairy for the citizens."

"Understood," Honor nodded, "but be aware there are Jurai forces on the planet, too. I'd really like to avoid starting a war, if we can."

"We're already in a war," Ryouko paused as she added, "informally." She turned her head, eyes narrowing before she barked, "Got to go." With that the image was gone, space swirling around them.

Honor had a bad feeling about this and ordered, "Hunt, can you get a image of where Ryouko is down on the surface"

"Aye aye," Hunt answered, the image on the screen changing as he used a combination of sensors to cut through the atmosphere to the planet's surface... and saw a pitched battle going on.

Ryouko was in the middle of the planetary forces, red energy blade cutting down everyone who took a shot at her. The Empress of Manticore fought like a warrior born, dodging attacks then returning to defeat any who dared oppose her. Then they saw another figure fighting the planetary forces, leading a band of figures through fighting until their paths finally crossed.

"Tell me that isn't who I think it is," Honor sighed.

"Sorry to say I can't do that," Tremaine groaned out, "that's Ayeka, the first Princess of the planet Jurai."

Ayeka was dressed in formal diplomatic robes, now a bit battered by her attempted flight from the world. Long violet hair flowed down her back, her eyes a more delicate shade of purple. The two women looked at each other a moment then Ayeka ignited her own golden energy blade and turned to face Ryouko in battle.

"Washu is going to have kittens," Honor murmured as they watched them leap into battle.

"Bleek," Nimitz sounded amused.

Back and forth they fought, Ayeka surprisingly holding her own against Ryouko's skills. It was hard to see their faces but both almost looked like they were enjoying the battle, testing each other's strengths and weaknesses. Back and forth, relentlessly, then suddenly the screen went white!

"Orbital weapon's discharged," Hunt reported grimly.

"Target that cannon," Honor barked, "then get me an image of the surface back"

Tremaine was at his weapons station, swiftly getting a reading on the enemy weapon's platform. "An antique laser weapon," he reported, firing their main batteries to destroy the device. A single shot sent it swirling away as a puddle of molten wreckage even as he targeted and destroyed the rest for good measure.

"Ryouko," Honor asked crisply.

"She's fine," Hunt sighed in relief.

Honor looked to the screen then blinked in surprise at the image there. Ryouko held the Princess Ayeka safely in her arms, the two standing at the edge of the crater the orbital weapon had created. They stood there for a few moments, both of the women clearly a little stunned by the turn that events had taken.

Then the battle caught up with them again, and they were separated by the sudden crush of people. Ayeka looked up from her band of diplomats, saw that Ryouko was looking at her, and the warrior raised her blade up in a grim salute to Ayeka. Gravely, Ayeka did the same for Ryouko, and then they were gone.

"I'll be damned," Tremaine muttered softly.

"Contact the planetary government," Honor said crisply, "or whatever is left of it. Tell them that if they attempt deliberate regicide again we'll have to bombard the planet from orbit." Honor felt the eyes of her crew on her and smiled, "We know we don't do that but considering Manticore's less than stellar reputation they won't risk it."

"Yes, ma'am," Yuri grinned.

"We're scanning a transport sphere," Hunt reported, "heading for the Jurai ship."

"Looks like the princess and her people are leaving," Honor noted.

"Should we try to..." Tremaine asked.

"No," Honor was firm, "despite everything we're not at war with Jurai." Mentally she added, 'Not yet, anyway.' Aloud she continued. "Get ready to receive Ryo-Ohki, please."

It wasn't long before Ryouko was striding the halls of the ship, Honor, Ryo-Ohki and Nimitz following. "Who was that young woman?" Ryouko asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You don't know?" Honor blinked in surprise.

"Would I be asking if I did?" Ryouko sighed. She walked a bit stiffly, her uniform a little battered but she appeared unhurt from the conflict.

"Sorry," Honor smiled. "She looks like the first princess of Jurai, the Lady Ayeka, but I'll need to run a visual match from records to be sure."

"Ayeka, huh," Ryouko murmured thoughtfully. They walked along a few moments, "Have someone prepare a full briefing on her for me."

"Why?" Honor asked warily.

"I think," Ryouko answered calmly, "I have an idea."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Ten

Kiyone nervously adjusted her Major's insignia, then reached down to tidy up her uniform. The black haired young woman was still getting used to wearing the Manticore uniform, designed so different from her old Galaxy Police one, but she was adapting slowly but surely. She left her quarters and went out into the halls on the fleet drydock, floating high above Manticore, where the latest designs of vessels were being constructed and tested.

"It's good to have you aboard, Kiyone," Washu looked up from where she stood in the command center that Kiyone had entered a few moments later, her lips curling up in an honest smile of welcome.

"Ma'am," Kiyone nodded, fighting the urge to salute. Over the months that she had been with Manticore she had learned a lot, including the odd way Ryouko worked. Washu had no official rank, but she had her lover Yume were probably Ryouko's closest advisors, ministers in all but name.

Washu looked amused, "Remember, just call me Washu." She smirked as she drawled, "Or little Washu, if you like."

Kiyone just let that one go. "Has there been any word on Nagi?" she asked seriously.

The amusement on Washu's face largely went away at that point. "No, not yet," she said intently, "it's been three weeks since she went to Jurai and not a word."

"Damn it," Kiyone made a face.

Thinks had been rapidly going down hill with Jurai for several months now, but this was a new low. Ryouko had begun to expand the Manticore Empire against several hostile neighbors, ultimately ending up on the edge of Jurai space. She had planned to open up diplomatic talks with Jurai at that point, but the Emperor had not only refused to talk to them, he had ordered his vessels to move against Manticore's forces.

Sending Nagi in as a diplomatic envoy was Ryouko's last hope to resolve things semi-peacefully, but it looked like it wasn't going too well. The border between Jurai and Manticore was swiftly becoming a battleline, with Admiral Harrington out there keeping an eye on things along with the best of their fleet.

"Minagi is having fits, as you can imagine," Washu said grimly. She shook herself, "The only good news is that the diplomatic push with the nonaligned powers is going well."

"I'm glad," Kiyone said a bit wryly. If felt odd at times, being in the position that she was in. Her experience with the GP along with the amount of travel she had done had swiftly lead to her becoming one of Ryouko's inner circle, advising the Empress on many diplomatic matters, and she was quickly rising in rank in the fleet as well.

"I know that you feel conflicted in all this," Washu added quietly as the staff that ran the command center hurried around them, "but I think you know first hand that the Galaxy Police aren't on the side of the angels in all this."

"Especially how blatantly the GP has chosen to climb into bed with Jurai," Kiyone conceded, thinking of the Galaxy Police presence on the Jurai side of the battlelines, "but I still have friends over there, even if I think the organization itself stinks."

"That's true," Washu nodded, the little redhead smiling wryly. "If it helps any the Science Academy has come down publicly on Jurai's side," she added seriously, "putting Yume and myself in a similar position to yours."

"Not fun," Kiyone was about to say something more when an officer spoke up.

"Ma'am," Nicole spoke up, the pink haired new recruit sitting at sensors, "there's an unidentified hyper signature out on the edge of the solar system." The young man worked the controls with confidence, "It's civilian, not Jurai or Manticore."

"Assuming they have military grade sensors, how long until they get into range to scan the docks?" Kiyone ordered crisply.

"If it's Jurai or Galaxy Police tech, probably half an hour," Washu answered crisply. She looked up at Kiyone, "You think they're trying to see what we're building out here?"

"We've kept the Light Armored Craft and the Carriers for them a secret up till now," Kiyone shrugged, "I'd like to keep it a secret if we can." She narrowed her eyes in thought, considering the situation, "Why don't we send a ship out to meet them, far enough away to keep them from scanning us? We can always use the old customs inspection excuse."

"You don't need my permission," Washu tossed her a smile, "but I agree with you."

Kiyone left a commander in charge as she left the bridge, hurrying down the halls towards the docks. She made herself ignore the view outside the armored windows, though she was tempted to slow down to study the ships that were in construction just outside.

The Manticore system drydock was one of the busiest in the Empire and home to some of the most vital projects under the protection of Home Fleet. The new LAC Carriers were swiftly coming together, construction crews hauling metal segments together to assemble the massive, blocky craft. Along with standard shipboard weapons each would carry a wing of eight LACs, the nimble, very lethal craft a deadly surprise to any enemy.

'At least we're hoping to keep it a surprise,' Kiyone thought to herself as she reached the docks. Several light cruisers were moored to the heavy dock, intended for possible defense of the station as well as to transport crew. She keyed the airlock and stepped into zero gravity, sliding across the connection tube to the waiting ship.

"Ma'am," the lieutenant saluted as she stepped onto the deck, the dusky skinned young man looking a bit nervous.

"Let the bridge know I'm coming Roger," Kiyone said crisply as she strode by.

"Yes ma'am," Roger saluted again before hitting the internal communications system.

A few moments later and Kiyone stepped off the lift onto the bridge, smiling slightly as she saw the crew busily preparing to move out. The captain turned to smile, the brown haired woman throwing a crisp salute, "Welcome aboard, Major Kiyone."

"Captain Tita," Kiyone returned the young lady's salute. A recent arrival to the Fleet Captain Tita had started out as just a ocean going captain on a small colony world before getting caught up in Manticore's diplomatic efforts and an attempted murder. Once the dust settled Tita and her crew were offered a chance to join up, and after some debate they agreed.

"Nicole over at Drydock passed us over the sensor readings," Tita reported with a merry twinkle in her eyes that showed that she really enjoyed her work, "we've already got a least-time intercept plotted and ready to go."

"Well done," Kiyone murmured with a smile, "let's go."

"Balboa," Tita turned to her tanned, blonde haired executive officer, "execute course, start us up at 200 gravities." She keyed the communicator for engineering, "Mikhail, we're on the move."

The gravely voice of the old engineer reminded Kiyone of many engineers she had met, crusty men who were more comfortable with their engines than with most human beings. "You'll have full power as needed," Mikhail rumbled out, "and the lazy yard crew had completed the weapons upgrade as promised."

"Weapons upgrade?" Kiyone asked as the ship rumbled just slightly, disconnecting from the station and moving out into the blackness of space.

Tita smiled slightly, "Washu's committed to bringing cruisers up to par with larger ships in energy arms, at least." The vessel accelerated through the void, stars streaming by the viewport as they raced to the intercept point.

"Can we scan the vessel yet?" Kiyone asked crisply.

Balboa was frowning slightly, "It's a private boat, but an older class of ship." He paused, "Unarmed, according to scans, but it carries a Galaxy Police insignia."

Tita looked over to Kiyone as they slowed, the ship coming to a halt a cautious distance away. "Do you want to hail them, or should I?" she asked.

"Considering the GP doesn't like me very much right now," Kiyone answered her wryly, "you probably should do it."

"Galaxy Police vessel," Tita said formally, "this is Captain Tita of the Manticoran cruiser Cha Cha Maru II, please identify yourself and state your intentions."

The view screen fuzzed with static, then the very messy interior of the ship appeared. "Oh, where's that video feed," the familiar voice asked. The view shifted a bit, then a cheerful looking blonde appeared, her dusky skin oddly suiting her warm expression.

"Mihoshi?" Kiyone blurted out in surprise.

Mihoshi beamed, pushing her blonde hair back from her face. "Kiyone, I've been looking all over for you," she said cheerfully.

"Friend of yours?" Tita had to ask, her voice tinged with amusement.

Kiyone was sweatdroping, but she couldn't help the smile that stretched her face. "An old friend of mine," she admitted. "We'd better let her dock," she advised, "and find out what's going on."

A few moment's later Kiyone and Tita were waiting by the docking hatch, the larger vessel floating beside the GP patrol boat. Tita looked up at her thoughtfully, "You know, I don't think I've seen you smile like that before, ma'am."

Kiyone felt herself blush a bit, "I have to admit, I've missed her."

There was a soft chime from the hatch, indicating that the connection tube was pressurized and ready to go. Tita activated the switch, the door opening up as she continued, "Well, as long as there's no problems, I don't care."

"Kiyone!"

"Ooof!" Kiyone hit the ground underneath the happy blonde, the other woman having flung herself through the hatch and right atop Kiyone. Kiyone felt her cheeks going bright red as Mihoshi snuggled happily then sighed, "Hello, Mihoshi."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Eleven

Eighth Fleet rested in space, though compared to sea navies of old it would likely only qualify as a squadron or more. Still, the numbers of ships were deceiving. Each one of these starships, the almost fluid hybrids of Washu's organic designs and Gryphon's traditional military tech, could unleash incredible damage, and together the fleet was nearly unstoppable.

'Too bad we're facing someone nearly as powerful,' Honor Harrington thought, the young woman standing on the bridge. Not too far in cosmic terms another fleet waited, a division of ships belonging to Jurai, one of the most powerful empires in space. Using their unique wooden vessels and Great Trees they had been an unbeaten military power for centuries.

"Bleek," Nimitz murmured, the large tree-cat crouched on her shoulder as around them the crew waited, tension hanging in the air.

"It's all right, Stinker," Honor murmured, scratching the 'cat's ears as she tried to breathe out some of her own tension.

Nearly four standard weeks ago Manticore had sent in Nagi as a diplomat, with full authority and instructions to negotiate a halt to hostilities on their behalf with Jurai. The flamboyant former bounty hunter had been instructed to stay in regular contact, but she seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

"Captain on the bridge!" a officer declared and Honor turned slightly, smiling as a dusky skinned woman left the lift and strode to her side.

Michelle Henke smiled, stopping at Honor's side. "Admiral," she nodded, eyes twinkling with subtle amusement.

Honor felt her cheeks color slightly. Command of a fleet required an admiral, according to Gryphon regulations, and to appease the old guard Ryouko had given Honor a field promotion to admiral before sending her out here. It was purely a temporary measure, but Michelle seemed to get great pleasure out of her lover's elevation.

"We just got in a message from command," Michelle handed over the datapad with a more serious look, "according to Jurai Nagi never even arrived."

"Which is a load of garbage," Honor answered softly, "one of our last messages from her ship the Ken-Ohki was that she had been contacted by Jurai's orbital forces."

Michelle nodded, her expression grave. "Ryouko has formally notified Jurai that unless we hear from our ambassador in the next day," she said, "we're resuming military operations against Jurai and her allies."

"We're ready, of course," Honor said, a bit of regret in her voice.

Michelle looked at her lover thoughtfully, keeping her voice down as she said, "You hoped for a peaceful resolution?"

Honor nodded slightly as she said quietly, "I don't enjoy this, though I do know it's all been necessary." She smiled wryly, "Though considering Manticore's been the aggressor so far, I'm probably not one to talk."

"Come on," Michelle led her off the bridge, the two entering into the captain's ready room. She waved Honor to a seat even as she called the steward for coffee for her and cocoa for Honor. "You're in a bit of a funk," she said gently, "what's wrong?"

"The latest casualty reports came in," Honor finally sighed.

Michelle winced. It was one of the things that she most dreaded about this job, the monthly report that might have old friends or comrades, classmates and comrades in arms on it. "Was it a friend or..." she asked softly.

"Alistair McKeon," Honor said softly, "he made captain shortly after the defense of Gryphon. I was the one who recommended him for independent command..."

"I met him," Michelle kept her voice firm, "and I doubt you were the only one to give him that recommendation." A faint smile, "He's a good man."

"Yeah," Honor took a drink. "He was out on anti-piracy patrols when they were hit by a group of Juraian sponsored privateers."

Michelle fought back a curse. As part of the ongoing war with Manticore Jurai had sponsored privateers to raid Manticore's shipping and to force them to divert military vessels to protect those ships and the innocents aboard. Making matters worse they had armed those pirates with modern weapons, increasing the threat many times.

"McKeon got the shippers away," Honor continued dully, "but there were more pirates than he had ships and he couldn't let them chase the merchants."

Michelle could easily imagine the scenario: a smaller band of ships fighting hard to cripple or kill their superior enemy, taking whatever damage it took to win. The tactical realities were brutal, with the loss of your ship almost a certainty.

"It's not that I don't want to fight," Honor's voice dropped to a dangerous purr, her eyes glittering, "it's that I want it too much." She swallowed, "A part of me wants to attack NOW, burn those bastards right out of space..."

"Bleek," Nimitz agreed, the soft hiss of the treecat echoing his mistress' rage.

"Honor!" Michelle put the command snap into her voice, the sort of thing you learned in officer training and never forgot. Honor jerked up, surprised out of her anger and Michelle sighed, "Jurai is fighting to maintain thousands of years of rule, Honor."

"That's no excuse," Honor growled.

"No, it's not," Michelle quietly agreed, "but it does make their desperation more understandable." She took a breath as she pointed out, "When we thought Manticore was going to destroy Gryphon we got pretty desperate, too."

Honor narrowed her eyes, "We never got that desperate."

"We could have, though," Michelle said firmly. She looked out the window at the ships floating there in space, "The ships we're facing our mostly manned by people like you and I, fighting for their king and country."

"So will anyone really get punished for any of this?" Honor asked.

"When we win," Michelle put the focus on the first word, "I know Ryouko won't let them get away with what they've done." She gave Honor a smile, reaching out to put her hand on hers, "Just don't lose your perspective, love."

"Thanks," Honor smiled back, her words echoed by a comforting sound from Nimitz.. It was interesting seeing Honor consciously readying herself to return to duty. It was almost as if she was donning some invisible captain's armor, readying herself for the coming battle.

"Ready," Michelle finished her coffee, rising to offer her hand.

Honor took it, rising gracefully, "Always."

The bridge was as busy as ever, status reports and communications from various ships in the fleet, internal matters to deal with and so on. Michelle moved from station to station, talking with her crew and checking the boards, her presence both gentle and commanding.

'Michelle really is a natural captain,' Honor thought admiringly, feeling oddly comforted by her talk with the other woman. She still felt the anger and grief, of course, but at least now she thought she could manage it well enough.

"Bleek," Nimitz teased, using one of his arms to tug a lock of her hair gently.

"Captain Henke," the communication's officer had a urgency in it that stilled all conversation across the busy bridge.

"Yes?" Michelle asked calmly.

"A message from Jurai command, text only," Mr. Webster reported. He took a shaky breath and said, "The Empire of Jurai formally announces the resumption of hostilities with the Republic of Manticore."

"Battlestations," Michelle ordered crisply, alarms going off across the ship.

"Mr. Webster, forward a copy of that to all squadron commanders," Honor commanded swiftly, "status is red! I want all our ships in a defensive formation five minutes ago."

"Jurai vessels are moving," tactical declared, "standard attack pattern."

"Wait till we close the range before firing," Michelle ordered crisply, "put the latest tactical imagery on the main viewer."

Honor looked up, watching the icons of her band of ships moving closer to the red marked Juraian ships, and was struck by a single thought. 'This really is it,' she mused, 'one way or the other, this is the beginning of the end.'

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Tenchi Muyo: Conquest! One's Own Honor: Final

"Oh my god," Honor Harrington breathed out, standing on her flag bridge as the admiral junior grade waited.

"Bleek," Nimitz agreed, the treecat holding on to her shoulder to peer out into space.

Eighth fleet was spread out on the front lines, now reinforced to have the numbers to hold the line if needed. And they had, fighting off both Jurain tree ships, Galaxy police crews and many of the allies of that great star nation, not yielding this vital forward point, keeping the route open to launch an attack on the Jurai homeworld itself. The strain was telling on the ships, field repairs and battle scars marking them, but to those who knew they were badges of honor.

"Glad to see us?" Ryouko asked with a grin. The blue haired ruler of Manticore stood on the bridge of the Washu's Revenge, the massive vessel leading several of the boxy craft that were the latest products of Manticore and Griffin's shipyards. More seriously she said, "You've done a hell of a job out here the past few months, thank you."

"Ma'am," Honor nodded, "my crews' thank you."

"Are those what I think they are?" Captain Michelle Henke asked, the dusky skinned captain looking at the vessels eagerly.

Washu chuckled, the small, redheaded scientist nodding, "They're ready, crews too."

"Then we're finally ready," Honor murmured.

"Come aboard the Revenge," Ryouko said quietly, "we're organizing a captain's meeting. It's time to get ready to end this."

Not long after Honor and Michelle walked the corridors of the Revenge, heading to the main conference hall, Nimitz cradled in Honor's arms "It's strange," Michelle murmured as they reached the doors, "how long ago it feels since we were here."

"As long as you're with me," Honor murmured, "it could have been forever."

With a blush of pleasure Michelle followed Honor into the conference room, eyes sweeping the table. Both familiar and several unfamiliar faces were at the table, a sign of the rapid promotions that had been going on in this time of war.

"Welcome," Kiyone looked up, her long black hair falling down her back. She looked good in her Manticore uniform, having clearly settled in to her new role on Ryouko's staff.

"Yo," Minagi nodded, but the blue haired young woman's face was grim. Her lover Nagi had been sent on a mission to Jurai months ago and had quite simply vanished. Her determination to find out what happened positively radiated off her, as did her anger.

Ryouko looked up from the head of the table where she was in conversation with Washu and Yume. "About time," she grinned, moving to take her seat. Around the table men and women sat a few junior officers leaning up against the walls. Seriously she said, "You've done the hard work out here, keeping Jurai bottled up here, good work."

Honor actually blushed, seemingly at a loss for words.

Washu looked amused, the little redheaded scientist taking pity as she activated the monitor. "We've kept our research projects under tight security," she explained, "so many of you in this room don't know al the details of what we're hauling."

"Or at least nothing but the name," Tita commented, the brown haired young woman smiling.

"Bleek," Nimitz sounded amused.

"Starting from designs from the Griffon Navy," Washu showed images of a small, agile strike craft, "we've designed a powerful space vessel that crews one and is far more maneuverable than any larger vessel."

Minagi smiled slightly, "What took the longest was getting the assembly lies going and training the pilots, really. That and modifying transports to carry them."

"How effective are they going to be?" Michelle asked, leaning forward intently.

"Yohko?" Ryouko nodded to the young woman.

Yamamoto Yohko nodded, her long hair and almost catlike eyes giving her an impish look. "We took our first few fighters out on a test run in a remote border skirmish," she related as she stood casually in front of the assembled captains, "there were just four fighters and three cruisers against six Jurain third generation treeships."

Minagi grinned, "None of the treeships escaped."

"What's the tactical doctrine for using the fighters?" Honor asked intently, "How long will we have to shake down our combined fleets?"

"A week," Ryouko answered. She sighed and waited for all the protests to die down before continuing, "I know that's not long, but one of the best advantages we're going to get is keeping the fighters a secret. The longer we delay the attack, the more likely that Jurai or the Galaxy Police are going to find out about them."

"We'll get it done," Yohko said firmly.

"I notice you just mentioned Jurai and Galaxy Police," Michelle noted, "does that mean what I think it does?"

Kiyone nodded with a grin, "Most of Jurai's allies have formally declined to help them defend planet Jurai." She paused, her eyes filled with a kind of regret, "The only major hold out is Galaxy Police, and it looks like they'll be there till the end."

"After all of this is over someone is going to have to take a serious look at how deep Jurai was in with the Galaxy Police," Yume noted from where the scientist sat by her lover Washu, "I still can't believe the Marshal would go to war for them."

"Let's not get too overconfident," Ryouko looked around the room with steely eyes. "We'll be facing first generation treeships alongside the best of the Galaxy Police, ships that are more powerful than anything our fleet has fought before," she reminded them. "Other than Kagato, anyway..." 

Honor surprised herself by speaking up, "Maybe so, but I'm confident in our people." She paused, meeting Ryouko's eyes, "And confident in our leader."

"You got that right," Minagi grinned, noting with some amusement that her sister was the one blushing, this time.

"All right, all right," Ryouko quieted down her captains again. "Everyone head back to your ships," she said, "we have a week of simulated combat runs with the fighters to go through." As the captains filed out she called, "Honor?"

"I hope I didn't mess up your speech too much," Honor said softly, Michelle lingering nearby, "I don't normally give in to impulse like that."

"Couldn't have planned it better myself," Ryouko answered. She smiled, "No insult intended but I plan to be on the Revenge during the assault. You've been in command of the system up to now, so I thought you should know."

"Washu's Revenge is the best place for you to be," Honor said frankly, "especially if this gets as hairy as I think it will."

"You think it's going to get nasty too?" Ryouko said.

"This is Jurai's last stand," Honor answered frankly, "if it gets desperate they're going to throw everything they have at us."

"About what I thought," Ryouko agreed. She looked over at Michelle a second, then back at Honor, "Did I ever tell you I was attracted to you when we first met?"

"Eh?" Honor blinked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

Ryouko laughed softly, "I hope Captain Henke knows what sort of prize she has." With that the Empress left, still chuckling to herself softly.

Later that night Honor and Michelle lay in bed together, talking softly. "I still can't believe she said that," Honor murmured, cheeks flaming.

"That's because you don't understand how attractive you are," Michelle answered. She toyed with Honor's short brow hair, "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know," Honor admitted, "but I'm hopeful we'll win."

"I mean after that," Michelle answered.

"Defeating Jurai's fleet is only the start," Honor said, "Ryouko then gets to fight the harder war to win over the people." She paused before adding, "I almost think our job is going to be easier."

"I wouldn't go that far," Michelle chuckled. She cuddled close, "No matter what happens, I'm glad that I have you."

Honor held Michelle to her, breathing in her scent, "Me too."

Outside in the suite Nimitz curled up in front of the door, a disgusted look on the treecat's face over being locked out of the bedroom. "Bleek," he grumped and lay down to sleep.

End

Notes: the story continues in Tenchi Muyo Conquest... My intent here was to get into the backstory of Tenchi Muyo Conquest, most of it told from Honor Harrington's perspective, and I think I've managed pretty well. I'm still thinking of doing a story after Conquest, too, but it's not coming any time soon.


End file.
